A Great and Honourable Tradition
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: HSM2 The Baseball game, and just why Chad and Ryan exchanged shirts. Different from other fics about this, that I've read anyway. Short.


_Disclaimer: don't own_

_I keep reading fics about all the slashy reasons Ryan and Chad exchanged shirts, as far as I am aware it is a time honoured tradition to exchange shirts with your opponent after a really good game, which I believe is the basis of why they swapped shirts, the hat thing was really cute though. Lol. So I wrote this non slash fic, though there are slashly undertones, but I'm sorry, the two of them had more chemistry in one scene than Troy and Gabrielle had over the whole two films._

**A Great and Honourable Tradition**

Ryan made his was from the baseball pitch, pleased with himself despite the fact that the team he had been playing with had lost, after all, he had convinced Chad Danforth to dance in the talent show. No matter what the other teen said to the contrary Ryan knew he had him. That, coupled with the fact that he had played baseball for the first time in almost eight years, more than made up for the crushing disappointment he had felt earlier with Sharpay.

"Hey! Hey Evans! Wait up!"

Ryan paused, turning with a slightly confused smile, most certainly not have expected Chad to chase after him, shouldn't he and the other wildcats be celebrating by now? He remained where he was, watching Cad sprint towards him, skidding to a stop by his side, a smile Ryan couldn't really place on is face.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" he asked, unable to help himself.

Chad grinned then. "You forgot the Great and Honourable Tradition." He said, peeling off his shirt and holding it out for Ryan to take.

It took Ryan a long moment before he finally realised just what tradition Chad was referring to, but when realisation finally struck his eyes widened, a little in disgust, but more so in surprise. Never in all his years of little league had he ever encountered this tradition, he didn't even know if it was a tradition that carried over into Baseball. He knew it happened sometimes in tennis, and perhaps it did occur in other sports, but he most certainly had never been included in such a tradition if it was one on baseball.

He looked at the red and white baseball shirt, and up to Chad, clad now in his white t-shirt, it took a moment for his brain to kick in enough to allow him to actually speak. "You expect me to put that on?"

Chad rolled his eyes, but kept on grinning. "Well, it is tradition."

Ryan's hands had already moved, entirely of their own violation to undo the buttons of his own shirt, revealing his undershirt. "You don't expect me to wear it over just my vest do you?" he asked, pointedly raising an eyebrow, challenging.

Chad looked at him for a long moment, considering, but finally he shook his head wryly, thrust the shirt at Ryan who took it, and proceeded to pull his t-shirt off, dislodging his hat while he was at it. "Sure you can handle your expensive shirt being so close to my smelly teenaged body?" He held out the t-shirt.

Ryan pulled his own shirt off, studiously not looking at Chad, knowing he tended to creep guys out if he looked. "I think I can manage, and if not, there's always the laundry, many times." He took the t-shirt, holding out his own shirt for Chad to take.

Chad laughed and quickly pulled on the shirt, Ryan followed suit, and ended up holding his hat when he was done, looking at it consideringly. It might have been stupid to other people, but Ryan did have a slight thing about matching hats. Chad was holding his own cap, and looking at Ryan, who looked away, frowning to himself.

"Hey, switch." Chad held out the hat.

Ryan looked at him, confused. "I don't think exchanging hats is part of the sports tradition."

Chad shrugged easily. "Hey, we can make it ours. Besides, I've always wanted to try one of your fancy hats."

Ryan did his best not to react to the implied idea that they would play other sort of friendly games. He tried not to put meaning to it. But even he knew that the exchanging of shirts was only done with someone who was considered a worthy opponent, someone worth playing against and with. Finally he smiled a little, a slightly shy smile. "So, does this mean you'll definitely dance in the show?" he asked.

Chad grinned. "Will you definitely play another game of baseball like that with us again?"

Ryan couldn't stop the answering grin spread over his face, he took the proffered hat and pulled it on, setting it at a jaunty angle, leaving that as his answer. Chad nodded, taking Ryan's hat and putting it on, mirroring the angle and grinning.

"So, shouldn't you be celebrating your win?" Ryan asked after a short moment of silence.

"You're right, we should. Do you like fast food?" Chad asked, slinging an arm around his shoulder and leading him back to where the rest of the wildcats were waiting.

Ryan let Chad lead him, and decided that he felt even better than he had earlier. He felt happy.

The End


End file.
